


Quiet Nights

by Sushipillar



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First AO3 Post, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushipillar/pseuds/Sushipillar
Summary: Yuri loves quiet nights
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time posting on a03 please go easy on me -

Yuri loved quiet nights like this.

She and Natsuki, her girlfriend of 3 years, would stay in their apartment together. Natsuki would spend the day baking, and Yuri would go out shopping for some tea. They'd curl up onto the couch, Yuri reading a book and Natsuki drawing.

Yuri would occasionally look up from her book to stare at her girlfriend, and find her making quick glances up back at her, as if she was using her as a reference. 

Yuri smiled, her heart warmed by the fact that Natsuki loved her so much that she'd use her as a model for her art.

Taking a sip of her tea, she felt Natsuki shuffle over and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Love you" she muttered.

Over the years, Yuri noticed that Natsuki had grown more affectionate. She was still that tough little Tsundere, but she had a soft side to her that Yuri adores. It shows through best on these nights.

Yuri loves these nights, almost as much as she loves Natsuki.


End file.
